


To The Man Who Fell Betrayed

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin said something; something he knew wasn't true, and now he's regretting everything... Izuru is thinking; thinking too much. He wants his captain back, but no matter how much he remembers the good times they will never return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Man Who Fell Betrayed

"I'm just glad he's doing well." 

 

Why did I lie like that? I know Izuru is filled with despair, sorrow... But.. Here I am, smiling about it. 

 

* * *

  

"Captain Ichimaru!" He called out. My smile widen. I'd always smile. No matter what, and around him the smile got wider.

"Izuru. What is it that you need?" My voice had a sarcastic, foolish tone to it. Kid's got used to it, even if he recently became my lieutenant. 

 "Well.." He looked down. "I haven't heard from you in a while, so I wanted to make sure you were okay!" He's certainly energetic.

"Hmm.. I'm alright. Thanks.. Izuru." This made me feel... uncomfortable. He had a wide smile, he was proud to be here.

"Oh.." He looked down, displeased. I saw it by his frown, his eyes. "Okay."

I felt bad. Usually I had no remorse, but this kid is something else.

"Hey, come with me. You seem lonely, let's talk. Some, captain-lieutenant bonding? How about that?" 

"If you say so, sir."

"Good~ Hopefully you can take drinks well."

"What-?!" 

"Nothing, Izuru~"

 

~ Couple of years, or months later.. I don't know. ~ 

 

He'd frown. He would never fight. That smile of his, I do wonder where it has gone.

 

"Izuru.." I said, extending a hand. He looked up, frowning.

"Turn that frown upside, eh?" 

"Um.. Captain.."

"Yeah?"

"Could you.. do me a favor? ..Please?" 

"Sure, kid."

"This." He took out a notebook, page already open. 

"Read this."

My heart seemed to melt. I gently took the notebook, and crouched down.

"Scoot over."

Izuru raised an eyebrow, then nodded. He made room for me. The soft grass felt smoothing. My eyes read every word of the beautiful paragraph he wrore. It was touching, for my standards. I glanced at Izuru, I knew he wasn't looking me. Red was all over his cheeks as he played with a flower..

I set the notebook down, and reached over at Izuru. My chest against his back. I grabbed the hand that grasped the flower, and made him face me. Flower in hand. Looked like a marigold... Slowly, the flower made contact with the grass as Izuru released it. My smile was at the best. I leaned close for his lips. Izuru was trembling, but he became relax as I kissed him. His arms wrapped around my back. The kiss was smoothly broken. I opened my eyes. Izuru's own eyes widen and gasped.

"Here they are." I joked, Izuru has already seen my eyes few times

He smiled. Finally. We both brought ourselves up, then he hugged me. Tightly. It was my turn to frown.

 

"Thank you for being the best captain, sir." 

 

"No problem.. Just remember I'll always be here for you."

 

_"Your ice cold blue eyes watching every move I make._

_And that feeling of doubt, it's erased._

_I'll never feel alone again with you by my side._

_You're the one, and in you I confide."_  


End file.
